Freddy and Jason: the challenges of hell
by gojiramatthew
Summary: Sequel to Freddy vs Jason vs Alien vs Predator, Freddy and Jason must work together to complete the challenges Malcolm Betruger has made for them, Story Completed.
1. Freddy and Jason agree

Me: "Here's the sequel to **Freddy vs Jason vs Alien vs Predator**, I want nice reviews and for some people dont insult the characters'"

Godzilla: "Im back once again, Im sure that all intros are going to have me in it"

Me: "I dont know if all or them are, but it seems likely, all characters dont belong to me"

* * *

**FREDDY AND JASON - THE CHALLENGES OF HELL**

**Chapter One - Freddy and Jason Agree:**

Freddy looked at Betruger in shock, He wants him to work with that momma's boy, Fred was sure that Jason was shocked as well.

"IM NOT WORKING WITH THAT MOMMA'S BOY!" Freddy shouted in anger.

Jason looked at Freddy and tried to hit him with his Machete, but a fire shield appeared and blocked the attack.

"Krueger, do you know what the reward is if you complete the Challenges" Betruger asked Fred.

Freddy went into deep thought, but came up with nothing, Malcolm Betruger looked at Jason while Freddy was thinking.

"Do you know the award Voorhees, its worth it, its worth everything" Betruger said to Jason.

Jason stared at Betruger, how would he know what the award is.

"I dont know, but what is the award and maybe I would do your challenges" Freddy said looking at Betruger.

"The award is that I give you back your power and your allowed to go kill people again" Betruger replied.

"Hmm, does this go for momma's boy as well?" Freddy asked.

"not the same he would be sent back to Camp Crystal Lake, but first it has to be fixed up, thanks to the alien creature's explosion device.

"But if he is back in the real world, he might go after my children" Freddy said in anger.

"No he wont, he would just stay at Camp Crystal Lake and wont bother going to Springwood" Betruger replied with a smile.

"Ok, you have a deal, I'll work with him, but you better do what you told me" Freddy replied.

Betruger smiled and walked away, a Fire shield appeared around Freddy and Jason, to make them stay there, Freddy looked at Jason who was trying to break through the shield.

"Ok, I'll make you a deal, I will stop calling you "Momma's boy" and "Hockey Punk" if you work with me" Freddy said to Jason.

Jason stopped hitting the fire shield and thought if he should trust Fred, but he does want to get out of hell, guess he would just have to work together with Freddy, Jason replied with a nod.

"Good, Good, now lets wait and see if we can complete the challenges" Freddy said while smiling.

Just then Betruger returned and looked at Jason and Freddy.

"Krueger, the first challenge does not require Voorhees, but you would have to fight this match on your own" Malcolm Betruger said.

Fire appeared around Freddy and he vanished once the flames disappeared, Betruger looked at Jason while smiling.

"Let watch this fight, its the first good thing to happen here" Betruger said, fire appeared around him and Jason and they vanished as well.

**THE ARENA IN HELL:**

Freddy got up from the fire around him and looked around, it was an arena, but made up of bones and joining the bones was thick layers of blood and bits of skin from the tortured human souls, Fire appeared on one of the watching areas and Freddy saw Malcolm Betruger and Jason.

"WHO THE HELL IS MY OPPONENT?!" Freddy yelled at Betruger.

"I am" said a voice behind him.

Freddy turned around and saw a clown, it had a white face, a red nose, red hair and an outfit which Freddy is sure what all clowns wear.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Freddy asked the clown.

"My name is Pennywise the clown and your name must be Freddy Krueger, Ive heard lots about you, we are both masters of fear but now its time to see which one of us is stronger" Pennywise said, who's teeth turned pointy and razor sharp.

* * *

Me: "well thats chapter 1, I'll expect nice reviews from people"

Godzilla: "We will be back next time, see you readers later"


	2. Freddy vs Pennywise

Me: "Here's the next chapter, since its a fight, it is longer"

Godzilla: "Enjoy the fight and get some popcorn"

Me: "Ok, I want no rude reviews and no comments on my writing, please"

* * *

**Chapter Two - Freddy vs Pennywise:**

Freddy looked at Pennywise's sharp long teeth, Pennywise looked at Freddy's glove and smiled.

"Nice glove, I'll have it after I kill you" Pennywise said.

"You wont kill me, also do you ever brush those teeth, they look like crap" Freddy reply smiling.

Pennywise looked at Freddy with an angry look.

"You'll regret saying that" Pennywise said in a mad voice.

"Regret saying that a clown should brush his teeth" Freddy replied with a cheeky smile on his face.

Pennywise couldnt hold up the anger anymore, the evil clown charged towards Freddy, just then Betruger's hand and a fire shied appeared around Pennywise, the clown slammed into the shield that was completely around him.

"LET ME OUT!" Pennywise yelled with anger.

"I will let you out once I tell you two rule" Malcolm Betruger said calmly.

"A RULE?!" Freddy and Pennywise shouted at the same time.

"Yes rule, but it wont spoil the fight" Betruger replied.

Freddy looked at Betruger, he saw Jason sitting down on a chair made of bones, Jason looked back at him then looked at Pennywise, Fred then looked back at Betruger.

"Ok the rule is that you two can only use one of your special Powers" Betruger said.

Freddy looked at Pennywise, he wondered what powers Pennywise had, the fire shied disappeared letting Pennywise free, the clown charged at Krueger, Freddy got ready for the impact, Penny smashed into Freddy very hard, the clown the saw a spot where he could bite, he then grabbed Fred and bit down on the dream demons shoulder, red blood oozed out while Penny was still attached to the shoulder, Freddy felt the pain and tried to get the evil clown off him, but Pennywise had a good grip on the shoulder, Freddy was getting mad, he used his glove and stabbed Penny in the back, the clown let go and yelled in pain, blood ran out of the shoulder, Fred then grabbed Penny by the neck and punched him in the face, then freddy used his strength to pick up Pennywise and throwed him, the clown skidded across the arena, Freddy took a look at his shoulder, the injury was that bad, so Fred went back to looking at Pennywise, the clown was standing up, freddy could tell Pennywise was in pain, since he was holding his back, Pennywise looked at freddy.

"Your going to be hard to kill, but its going to be great once your dead" Pennywise said and smiled

'Im already dead, so think of some other words, clown boy" Freddy replied.

"Oh, a tough guy" Pennywise replied being sarcastic.

"Are you to scared to attack me?" Freddy said.

Pennywise and Freddy charged forward, they crashed into each other with extreme force sending Freddy and Pennywise into the ground, Pennywise quickly attack while Fred and him were on the ground, he bitted Freddy's leg quickly and went for the other shoulder, but Freddy had a surprise for him, the four blade entered Pennywise's mouth, Fred quickly pulled them out, blood ran out of Pennywise's mouth, then the dream demon kicked Penny away with the good leg, the evil clown slammed into the ground hard, Freddy had a bit of trouble getting up, but he still wanted to get rid of Pennywise, the evil clown was covering its mouth, blood covered its hands, it got up very slowly, and looked at Freddy who was running towards him, the clown moved its hands away from its mouth and looked at Freddy.

'how much damage can this clown take?" Freddy said to himself.

Freddy was about to hit Pennywise when the clown moved out of the way and kicked Fred's injured leg, Freddy yelled in pain the blow sent him to the ground, Penny started kicking freddy hard, then the clown bitted Freddy's gloveless arm, blood oozed out from the bite wound, Freddy quickly stabbed Pennywise in the side of the head, making him let go, and then got him in a headlock, Freddy started stabbing Pennywise in the chest, blood covered the ground and Freddy's glove, Fred then let go of the clown and looked at him.

"You better stay dead, clown boy" Freddy said.

just then Pennywise opened its eyes, the eye color changed to blood red, he got up and picked up Freddy, then throwed the dream demon into the arena's wall, the bones which made the wall cracked from the force, Freddy got back up slowly and looked at Pennywise, a red light appeared around the evil clown and it began to transform, once the red lights vanished in Pennywise's place was a Giant Spider, the spider did a growling sound and moved towards Freddy, Fred tried to get out of the way, but the spider's attack was fast, it sent Krueger across the arena, Freddy got up slowly again, but the Giant Spider was right there, it lifted one of its legs and smashed Freddy's side, the blow sent the dream demon into the bone wall, the force creaked the wall, the Spider moved fast towards freddy, who just got up, but the spiders leg slammed into him back, making Freddy smash into the ground, the spider the picked Freddy up and throw him in the air, the Spider watched Fred slam into the ground hard, it did a screeching sound, like it was laughing, just then Freddy got up, he changed before the spider's eyes, Freddy had more muscles and was taller, he had a lightning bolt across the right side of his sweater and had a cape like a super hero, Freddy began to walk towards the spider.

"Faster then a bastard maniac, more powerful then a loco-madman, its SUPER FREDDY!" Freddy said while as Super Freddy.

The giant spider got ready to attack, but super Freddy swung his glove at the spider's leg, cutting it off, blood ran out of the leg, the spider fell over, Super Freddy then slashed out another leg, then stabbed the Spider in the eye's, blood covered the ground, the spider glowed red and vanished, in its place was Pennywise, who was bleeding.

"HOW COULD MY SPIDER FORM LOSS!?" Pennywise said in panic.

Super Freddy walked towards Pennywise and picked him up.

"Time for you to go back to the circus" Super Freddy said.

Super Freddy slashed off Pennywise's head with the glove, blood squirted out of the neck where the head use to be, the body fell lifeless on the arena floor, the head was on the ground, the look on Pennywise's face was fear. Just then Fire sweep across the arena and covered Pennywise's head and body, the remains vanished once the flames did, Super Freddy smiled and he changed back to normal Freddy, who limped towards Betruger and Jason.

"Ive won the battle, but Im very injured, can I get healed?" Freddy asked.

"Well since you entertained me, I will revive you" Betruger replied.

Malcolm Betruger's pointed at Freddy, just then blue fire went around Freddy and covered him, once the blue flames vanished Freddy was standing there, with no injures at all, he then climbed up and sat next to Jason.

"there we go, the first challenge is done" Freddy said to Jason while smiling, Betruger walked towards them and looked at them.

"Ok, next battle is going to have Voorhees fighting, so Krueger you could get some rest and Voorhees can get ready" Betruger said.

Fire appeared around Jason and Freddy and they vanished within the flames, Betruger sat down and waited for the next battle in the arena.

Flames carried Freddy to his area, he looked around, it was like his boiler room, he saw a chair nearby and sat down.

"I hope Jason can defeat his opponent, since he needs to win to get me and him to the challenge after that" Freddy said to himself.

Meanwhile in Jason's area, he was looking around at the place, it looked like Camp Crystal Lake, he picked up a Machete he found and started sharpening it, getting ready for the battle.

* * *

Me: "Thats the end of this chapter"

Godzilla: "Ok, readers review and be nice, or I will show you pain"

Me: "Um, I recommend that you listen to him"


	3. Jason vs the Frankenstein monster

Me: "Sorry for taking long but it is the school holidays in Australia"

Godzilla: "Well Im back, I still hope TOHO makes another film about me"

Me: "Yeah, I do as well, Now lets continue"

Godzilla: "Ive got the popcorn"

* * *

**Chapter Three - Jason vs The Frankenstein Monster:**

Jason was sitting down waiting for Betruger to get him, he was holding the Machete he sharpened, just then blood red fire appeared around him, once the fire cleared he was at arena where Freddy fighted that clown Pennywise.

Jason looked up and saw Freddy sitting one one of the arena chairs, just then fire appeared and Malcolm Betruger stood next to Freddy, He then smiled at Jason.

"Good to have you here Voorhees, Now must I say that this Battle is going to be interesting, now meet you opponent" Beturger said pointing at a gate behind Jason made of bones.

Jason turned around and looked at the gate, it was opening, once the gate was fully open Jason could see a tall figure, it walked out from the shadows, the look of the creature was odd, it was human but it had a flat head and had these metal things sticking out of both sides of the neck, the skin was some sort of cross between green and gray, It was just taller then Jason.

Freddy looked at the creature then looked at Betruger.

"What the hell is that?" Freddy asked.

"Its name is the Frankenstein monster, many years ago it was made, but died, the monster has been here for many years and has changed into a more violent creature" Betruger replied with a smile.

"Ok, so what are those metal things in The Frankenstein Monster's neck?" Freddy replied.

"They are electrodes" Malcolm Betruger replied.

Freddy looked at The monster, it looked tough, but would Jason be able to defeat it?.

Betruger walked forward and pointed at The monster first then Jason.

"Ok, the rules are different, you two can choose up to two weapons, I can see Voorhees has chosen a Machete thats the first weapon, now The monster will choose a weapon.

Fire appeared at front of the Frankenstein monster and there was a box made of rusted metal, it opened and there was Scythes, Metal chains, Knuckle Dusters and some other weapons, The monster opened it mouth in surprise like it has never seen weapons like the stuff in the box, The monster grabbed two Knuckle Dusters and putted it on both hands, The box vanished in flames.

"Ok, Frankenstein's Monster has chosen two weapons, now lets begin" Betruger said and sat down on a chair near Freddy.

The monster charged at Jason and knocked him to the ground, Jason was amazed by the power of the Frankenstein monster, The monster the punched Jason in the chest, the blow was strong, but Jason was not going to loss, he returned a punch and stabbed the monster in the shoulder with the Machete, the monster quickly stepped a few feet back and looked at its shoulder, some sort of red black like blood was oozing from the wound, in rage the monster charged at Jason but this time Jason was ready, the blow from the tackle didnt send him to the ground, he stood face to face with the monster, Jason swinged his machete at the monster, but it moved out the way and punched Jason in the side of the mask, it creaked a little, but Jason didnt mind, he grabbed the monster and throw it down to the ground, the monster was getting madder and it let loss a get up punch at Jason chest, Jason stumbled backwards and coughed up some blood, the mask was covered in some of Jason's blood, The monster got up and looked at Jason who stood there.

Jason walked towards Frankenstein's monster and did a punch at The monster's nose, black red like blood oozed from the nose, the monster did an headlock on Jason, but Jason elbowed the monster making it let go, Jason swung hit Machete and hit the frank monster in the side, blood squirted from the wound Jason had made, the monster charged and grabbed the Machete from Jason and throw it away, the monster let loose a fury of punches at Jason's chest, blood kept on running out from where Jason mouth is, Jason stumbled backwards and fell down, the monster kept on punching him, Jason punched the monster in the nose again, it stumbled away from Jason and got rid of the Knuckle dusters, it touched its nose and looked at it blood covered hands, Jason got up and looked at The Monster, it turned it attention to Jason again and charged at it, they both punched each other, but they didnt fall down, The Frank monster got Jason in a headlock again but Jason got out of it and did a headlock on the monster, but the monster used the way Jason gets out its headlock, the they grabbed each other and both fell down on the ground, they keep on punching each other, making them both bleed, Freddy was watching the battle and walked over to Betruger.

"Tell me Betruger, did you expect them to go hand to hand?" Freddy asked.

"Yes, I was expecting this, but it wont last long, they would go and get their weapons again" Betruger replied still looking at The Frank monster and Jason punching each other.

Freddy walked back to him seat and sat down again, he looked and saw that they have stopped punching each other and that the monster was trying to get him Knuckle dusters back on.

Jason tackled the Frank monster away from the Knuckle dusters and grabbed them and throw the to the other side of the arena, The Monster grabbed Jason and slammed him into the ground and headed towards is Knuckle Buster, Jason got back up and headed towards him Machete, blood dripped down from the hole in the Hockey mask, he got on him Knees and grabbed the Machete, Jason stood up and remembered that Malcolm Betruger said that they could have two weapons, he stood up and looked at Betruger.

"Ah, Voorhees want to see the Weapon Box" Betruger said.

Freddy stood up in surprise, how could Betruger know that Jason wants another weapon?, maybe because he is like a God in hell, that could explain it.

fire appeared at front of Jason and the rusted metal box appeared, it opened by its self, Jason looked at the box and picked up a Machete from the Box, he held two Machete's in both hands, The Box vanished in flames like it did before.

"Um, how could a Box like that hold a Machete?" Freddy asked.

"In hell all sorts of weapon are in that Box, it was made for fights such as the one we are seeing now" Betruger replied.

Jason walked towards The Frank Monster who had both of the Knuckle Dusters on it fist, they moved towards each other, Jason swung one of the Machete's at the monster but missed, The monster punched Jason in the chest, Jason then stabbed the monster in the back and pulled it out fast, black red like blood squirted out from the wound, the monster fell down, the Machete was powerful, Jason then sent both Machete's into the Frankenstein monster's chest, it did a yell in pain, blood covered the Machetes and Jason pulled them out and dropped one of the ground, Jason got ready for the final attack, but the Monster grabbed the dropped Machete and sent it forward into Jason's chest, red blood oozed over the Machete, Jason wasnt going to stop his attack he swung the Machete again, the sharp blade met The Frankenstein's Monster's neck and sliced through it, the head came right off and the red black blood squirted all over the place, the body fell down lifeless.

Jason pulled out the Machete and putted it down, he then walked towards Freddy and Malcolm Betruger.

Fire appeared around Jason and all the blood and wounds vanished, The Body of the frank monster was gone in the flames.

"Good work Voorhees, now only one more battle to go, Krueger the next battle is yours" Betruger said and vanished, Freddy and Jason vanished in fire.

Jason was back at the fake Camp Crystal Lake, he realized he still had the Machete, so went inside a cabin and sat down waiting to see the battle.

Freddy was getting ready, he got the blades set and was using kicking and punching attacks, he then sat down and smiled to himself.

"I'll defeat my foe like I did to that clown with bad teeth" Freddy said to himself.

* * *

Me: "Oh just to let you people know, the design of the monster is from the Frankenstein movie made in 1931 starring Boris Karloff"

Godzilla: "Ok, readers be nice"


	4. Freddy vs The Gill Man

Me: "Sorry for taking so long, but you know School and that other stuff, ok hope you enjoy"

Godzilla: "And remember no comments on his writing and other stuff like that"

* * *

**Chapter Four - Freddy vs The Gill Man:**

Freddy was sitting down, he had a good sleep and now was waiting, Freddy then noticed that Fire appeared around him, he couldnt see anything but fire, once the flames vanished he was sitting on the floor of the arena, he wondered where his chair is and got up, he looked upwards, Jason and Betruger were standing there.

"Welcome to your final fight alone, you challenger is awaiting you" Betruger saids with an evil smile.

"Well then bring him out, so I cant kick him ass" Freddy replied.

"Not here Krueger, in his domain" Betruger replied.

"What?, his domain?" Freddy replied confused.

"Yes, where you and Voorhees rest is a domain, he wants to test if you can survive" Betruger replied.

"Ok, does that count as his power us?" Freddy asked.

"Yes, it does, but your power cant take you to your domain once someone else's is up, now I'll get ready to teleport you" Betruger replied, his hands started glowing.

Freddy stood still waiting, fire came at him and went around him, he heard to sound of roaring fire around him.

"Dn all this fire is annoying" Freddy said to himself.

the fire stopped and vanished from site, now he was in some sort of place with trees, plants and water, Fred heard the sound of fire and rushed towards the sound, he made it to the spot and saw Jason and Betruger sitting down on chairs in a tree.

"Ok, now that is odd" freddy said to himself.

"Now Krueger would you like to meet your new foe?" Betruger asked.

"Yes, bring the wimp out of hiding" Freddy replied.

"Very well, he is not to be counted as weak, COME OUT AND FACE HIM!" Betruger said.

The water near Fred began to stir, something raised out of the water, it was a fish-like creature, but humanoid and had sharp claws on each of its five fingers, it stared at Freddy.

"Ok, what the hell is that?" Freddy asked Betruger.

"Its a creature that died many years ago, the creature is from the black lagoon" Betruger replied.

"So its the creature from the black lagoon?" Freddy replied.

"Yes but you could call it The Gill Man" Betruger replied.

Freddy looked at the gill man, it looked tough but he could kick its fishy butt.

"Ok, fish boy, Im going to cook you" Freddy said and ran towards the gill man.

The creature stood there, it thought Fred was like other humans, weak at hand to hand, boy was it wrong, Freddy slammed into the gill man's chest, its thick skin protected it from some of the damage, but its insides were still hurt, The gill man grabbed Freddy and stabbed him with its sharp claws and moved them upwards then pulled them out, blood oozed out from the deep slash wound, Fred then used his glove and stabbed the gill man, but thanks to its thick skin, the blades got stuck, Fred pulled then out and punched the creature in the face, it covered it face and stumbled backwards, it quickly headed towards to deep parts of the lagoon and dived into the water and vanished.

"What the?... where did it go?" Freddy said and was moving slowly out of the water, but then something grabbed his feet and dragged him into the deep waters, Fred struggled to get free but the creature had him in an headlock, Freddy smiled, it was good he was already dead, he wont die of drowning but with the Gill Man here, he had to fight to get out since the water was getting darker.

Freddy elbowed the Gill man in the gut, then slashed him, this time the blades were successful, red blood came out of the wound and mixed with the water, Freddy began to swim upwards but the gill man grabbed him leg and stabbed into him skin with its claws, blood began to mix with the water, making it a bit hard to see, Freddy was getting pissed off, he started kicking, his foot hit the gill man in the face, making it loss its grip on Fred, who got out of the water and got on a piece of land, Freddy looked back at the water, it was colored red, Freddy sighed and got up, he checked his leg which now was blood slightly, Fred stood up and looked carefully.

Just then something grabbed his shoulder, he felt a sharp pain, Fred quickly turned around and saw The Gill man standing there, it swiped at Freddy but missed, Fred grabbed its arm and stabbed his glove blades straight through the Gill Man's hand, Blood squirted out from to wound and covered the blades, The Gill Man quickly pulled way his hand and stumbled backwards, Fred charged at it, but the Gill Man moved out of the way and stabbed Fred in the back, Fred struggling to get free, but thew Gill man got him in a headlock and keep on stabbing Fred in the back.

Freddy got mad, he stabbed the Gill Man arm which had him in the headlock, then Freddy started to slash away at the Gill Man chest, blood was going everywhere around them, the Gill Man tried to fight back, but could since the injuries were bad, Freddy the stabbed the Gill Man in the neck area and pulled out the blades, then stabbed the the Gill Man in both eyes, blood was running out of the wounds, the Gill Man fell into the water, Freddy smiled as he saw red glowing energy, he had won, Freddy swam towards Betruger and Jason, without asking Betruger healed him.

"That was very entertaining to watch, good work Krueger, now we have one more match to see" Betruger said and vanished in red fire.

The fire then went around Freddy and Jason and both of then vanished, The fire vanished and Jason was back at his area, he grabbed his Machete and went into his cabin to wait for his match, Freddy on the other hand looked around the area he found a cigar and grabbed a match and started smoking, he sat in his chair since he deserved this rest.

* * *

Me: "Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please be kind and dont comment on my writing and stuff like that"

Godzilla: Me and him will see you readers next chapter"


	5. Jason vs The Thing

Me: "Sorry if I took long but here it is the next chapter"

Godzilla: "He has been busy with another story but it looks like he bothered to do another chapter for this one"

Me: "well... yeah, Godzilla do you still have that popcorn?"

Godzilla: "Yes... why?"

Me: "Can I have some?"

Godzilla: "yeah sure"

(gives the author some popcorn)

Me: "Oh readers I'll answer some questions at the end"

* * *

**Chapter Five - Jason vs The Thing (1951):**

Jason was sitting down waiting for his second challenge, he was also thinking about him now working with Freddy, it was odd, first they were enemy's now they are working together, it was confusing, Jason looked at the ground, Fire began to appear, it completely went around him and he vanished from where he was sitting.

The fire disappeared and Jason was now in the arena where he fighted The Frankenstein monster, he looked up and just as he thought, Freddy and Malcolm Betruger was sitting down.

"Ok, Voorhees lets get this fight ready, I'll show you your opponent" Betruger said and pointed at the ground.

The ground cracked open and fire appeared, a large humanoid shape appeared, the fire cleared up and Jason could see who he is going to fight, its head was larger then a human head, its size was just slightly taller then him, the skin color was green and it hard claws on all at the end of its fingers and some sort of claws on the fingers, it looked at Jason and did an angry look.

"Err, what is that thing?" Freddy asked Betruger.

"The Thing" Betruger replied.

"Real funny, but what is it?" Freddy replied getting angry.

"Thats what it is, The Thing, a creature from space who appeared in 1951" Malcolm Betruger calmly.

"So how did The Thing die?" Freddy asked.

"It was electrocuted to it was just ashes" Betruger replied.

Fred stopped talked and turned towards Jason.

"Good Luck" Freddy said to Jason, who was keeping an eye on The Thing.

"Ok, Voorhees you may now fight The Thing" Bertuger said.

Jason quickly moved towards The Thing and swinged his Machete sideways, but the Thing grabbed the Machete with one hand and stabbed Jason in the chest with its four claws and clawed downwards, blood oozed out from the claw wounds, The Thing then pulled out his claws and grabbed Jason around the neck, it began to crush with its strength, Jason got out of the neck grip and punched the side of The Things head, it let the Machete go and fell to the ground, Jason send the Machete blade downwards, but The Thing kicked Jason making him drop his Machete, TT grabbed it and throw it away, the got up, did a headlock and stabbed its claws deep into Jason back, Jason struggled to get free, He broke free from The Things headlock, and grabbed it by the neck, Jason throwed TT to the side, The claws were ripped out from the skin as The Thing was sent slamming into the ground, blood oozed out from the claw wounds on Jason back but he ignored it, Jason started punching at TT, it began to do sounds like it was in pain, The Thing grabbed hold of Jason's arm and dug his claws deep into Jason's arm, Jason used his free hand and started punching harder at TT's chest, it lost its grip on Jason arm and grabbed its chest, Jason walked away from The Thing and grabbed his Machete.

Jason saw the thing getting up, so Jason throwed his Machete went and it went straight throw The Thing's stomach, it did the noise for it been in pain and then fell down sideways, Jason walked over to TT, confused why it hasnt disappeared yet, The Things eyes shot open and its sharp claws stabbed into Jason neck and pulled the claws out, The attack sent Jason falling backwards, The Thing got up and pulled the machete out, the wound began to heal, Jason was in shock, how is it healing so fast?, Freddy was surprised, he quickly looked at Malcolm Betruger.

"How is it healing so fast?" Freddy asked Betruger.

"Its power has increased also, the healing used to be slower" Betruger said to himself not hearing Fred's Question.

"I said 'how is it healing so fast'?" Freddy said waving his hand at Malcolm face, Betruger then looked at Freddy.

"The Thing is an advanced form of plant life" Beturger replied.

"Hmm, I hope Jason will succeed and make The Thing into a vegetable soup" Freddy replyed with a joke.

Betruger ignored Fred's Joke and went back to watching the battle, Freddy decided to watch as well and realized while he and Betruger were talked The Thing has stabbed Jason in the stomach area with his Machete.

Jason was trying to get the Machete out, but TT keep on stabbing Jason with its claws, Jason's blood covered the ground and The Things claws, Jason need a plan and fast, TT then stabbed both of his hand claws into Jason shoulder, red blood oozed around its claws, Jason got up and looked face to face with the Thing, it watched Jason's hands carefully, just then Jason head went slamming into the Things head, knocked it to the ground, it covered it face with it blood covered claws, Jason pulled the Machete out, his blood covered his own weapon, The Thing got up slowly, one of its hands still holded its face, Jason slashed downwards, the blade chopped TT's free hand right off, The Thing walked backwards now, Jason kept on swinging his Machete, he realized that TT's hand growed back, The Thing did some smile, It then charged at Jason.

Jason swinged downwards, hoping to chop of ether one of its hands, but TT moved quickly out of the way and The machete got stuck, Jason tried to pull it free, but the Thing slammed into him, then it grabbed Jason's free hand and dug its claws into the skin, blood oozed out. Jason let go of his Machete and punched the top if The Things head really hand, it lost its grip but it scratched Jason chest, some blood dripped out. Jason tackled TT, both of them fell to the ground, both attack each other, The Thing stabbed one of its claws into one of Jason's eyes, blood oozed out, Jason grabbed The Things hand with both hands used his strength and broke off TT's hands right off, TT crawled away, Jason got back up, his eye still bleeding, he quickly grabbed his machete and walked towards the The Thing, Jason then realized that then was a fire pit nearby and the thing was near it, Jason charged at TT at full speed, the blow sent both of then heading towards the fire pit, Jason grabbed the side of the edge, but TT grabbed one of Jason's legs and digged its claws, its other hand has regrown and TT used the claws on the fingers on Jason's leg as well, Jason started kicked ans swinging his legs, three blows to The Things head made it loss its grip, it fell into the fire below, it was once again turned to ashes.

Jason pulled himself up and walked towards Malcolm Betruger to get healed, Jason disappeared in Blue flames, once the flames had cleared Jason stood their with no wounds, Betruger stood up and pointed at Freddy and Jason.

"congratulations, you two can now fight in a team battle, you next foes are tough, so I think you two should train a little" Betruger said, fire appeared around Jason and Freddy both of then vanished, Betruger sat down on his chair.

"Its time to see if those two can complete this challenge" Betruger said and did an evil laugh.

* * *

Me: "Ok answering time, now The Thing which i used from this story is the one from 1951, not 1982 one, also TT stands for The Thing"

Godzilla: "Ok, he hopes to get nice reviews, see you readers next time"


	6. Freddy and Jason vs The Hell Knights

Me: "Sorry for taking so long, but you know School, anyway hope you enjoy this final long chapter"

Godzilla: "And remember no comments on his writing and other stuff like that"

* * *

**Chapter Six - Freddy and Jason vs The Hell Knights:**

Freddy was sitting down sharpening his glove blades, once the blades looked sharp enough Fred stopped sharpening them, he got up and grabbed another cigar, he grabbed a match and lit the cigar, he breathed in the smoke made by the cigar.

"Well todays the day, Im allowed out of hell and allowed back in the real world" Freddy said, he then put out the cigar and waited, just the fire appeared around him and fully surrounded him, he vanished from the place.

Once the fire cleared he was in the arena, it looked the same as before, Fire appeared next to Fred and Jason appeared, he was holding his machete, looking ready for battle.

"Ok, lets hope we win, because Im sure we dont want to be stuck in this hell hole forever" Freddy said.

Jason looked at Fred and nodded, Just then Malcolm Betruger appeared at front of them.

"Now you two its time to see if you could complete the challenge" Betruger said.

"Ok, lets go" Freddy replied, doing a smile.

"Very well" Malcolm replied.

His hands glowed red and he did a chant, the ground erupted opened and two creatures crowed out, The creatures were taller then Jason and Freddy, their skin was greyish green, parts of it mouth, upper chest, hands and feet were red, the creature had no eyes, ear or nose and the creatures were very muscular, they looked at Fred and Jason and did a snarling growl at them, Freddy turned to Betruger.

"Ok what the hell are they?" Freddy asked.

"They are two of my Hell Knights, also you can use one of you Special Powers Krueger and Voorhees can choose up to two weapons, I see yet again he has one Machete" Betruger replied doing an evil smile, he then vanished.

"This is going to be a problem" Freddy said turning his attention back to the Hell Knights, who looked like they are ready for combat.

"COME GET SOME YOU BIG BASTARD!" Freddy yelled at one of the Hell Knight's.

The Hell Knights did an angry roar at Freddy and charged at him, Jason went behind one of the Hell Knights and sent his Machete into the demons back, red blood oozed out, The HK turned around and grabbed Jason, then slammed him hard into the ground, The Hell Knights then started crushing Jason with its foot, Jason picked up his Machete and stabbed the Hell Knight in the foot, some blood poared out of the wound but the HK didnt move instead it took its foot off Jason and picked him up again, then throw him away into a wall, a large dent was where Jason hit the wall, The masked killer got up and looked at the Hell Knight, now knowing that the hellish foe is harder then he thought.

Meanwhile Freddy was having his own problem, The Hell Knight who charged at him had him against the wall, The HK tried to punch him but Freddy moved out of the wall, The fist of the HK got stuck in the wall, Freddy stabbed The Hell Knight in the stomach, blood rushed out once freddy pulled the four blades out, he then started kicked The Hellish beast where he just stabbed it, The HK did a roar of anger and broke his hand out of the wall then grabbed Freddy and slammed him into the wall, then threw him away, Freddy got up and looked at the Hell Knight, he pointed at the creature and gave it the finger.

"YEAH, TAKE IT YOU BIG MORON!" Freddy yelled.

The Hell Knight just stood there, it did a growl and one of its hands glowed blue, Freddy just stood there, wondering whats happening, The Hell Knight sent a blue energy ball at Freddy, who didnt move since he was shocked, the ball hit Freddy in the side, sending him to the ground, it burnt his sweater and made a worser burn mark, The dream demon got up and looked at the Hell Knight, he then pointed at the HK.

"SO YOU ARE MORE STRONGER THEN I THOUGHT, BUT THE BATTLE ISNT DONE YET!" Freddy shouted, The Hell Knight charged at Freddy.

"This is going to hurt" Freddy said to himself, as he got ready for the charging Hell Knight.

Back to Jason, The masked killed had been going well against the Hell Knight, the giant hellish beast was slower now, since it had Machete wounds, Jason punched the Hell Knight in the face, making it stumble backwards a little, Jason tacked the HK in the gut, making it fall down, Now Jason was able to pick up his machete, he picked up his faithful weapon and moved towards the HK, but one of its hands glowed red, it released it blue energy ball, the blast of energy hit Jason in the chest knocking him down, Jason looked at his wound, he could see his burnt flesh, it was painful but Jason got up, only to meet another energy ball, this time it hit Jason shoulder, he dropped the Machete, and held his would, the Hell Knight charged, Jason waited for the beast to be close enough, then he sent a strong punch right in the HK's face, The creature roared with anger and picked up Jason, then throwed him, but the Hell Knight was careless, he sent Jason in the path of the other Hell Knight who was locked in combat with Freddy, Jason smashed straight into the Hell Knights face at full force, sending it the the ground, Jason was injured but the Hell Knight he slammed into offered some protection, Freddy helped Jason stand up, The Hell Knight got up and walked right past Jason and Freddy, it walked right up to the other Hell Knight and punched it in the face, both of them started roaring in anger and punching each other.

"Ok, Jason, lets finish this challenge" Freddy said, The dream demon walked towards one of the Hell Knights, they stopped fighting and looked at Freddy, Freddy pointed at one of them, the one he was fighting.

"You and Me have an unsettled score to settle" Freddy said.

The Hell Knight walked towards Freddy, it was about to bite Freddy but he moved out of the way, and stabbed The Creature in the face with his four glove blades, The Hell Knight sent Freddy flying into a wall, The HK walked towards Freddy.

The Other Hell Knight was watching the battle, just then it felt a sharp pain in it back, Jason pulled out his Machete and walked backwards, just then a rusted metal box appeared and Jason opened it, he grabbed another Machete, the Box like it did before vanished, Jason looked at the Hell Knight, it was about to attack, but Jason, The mask wearing killed got mad and started slashing and stabbing the Hell Knight like hell, red blood went flying around Jason, he then stabbed The Hell Knight in the neck and started twisting the blade, blood squirted out of the wounds, the Hell Knight did a weak roar of Pain as it was trying to get the Machete's out.

The Other Hell Knight heard its brother's cry's of pain and decide to help out, Just then Freddy slashed it across the back and went at front of The Hell Knight, Freddy then began to have a blue sort of mist energy around him and his glove shined blue, Freddy smiled and charged at the Hell Knight, The four glowing blade's stabbed into The hellish creatures stomach, it couldnt move, it could still move it head, it looked at Fred's face who was smiling, he looked at the Hell Knights face.

"Now its time, meet my **soul destroyer**" Freddy said, he then pushed the blades deeper, the blue energy around Freddy quickly went into the glove and the blue energy went into The Hell Knight, Fred pulled the blades out, The Hell Knight's flesh began to desolve, it muscles and organs were seen, blood went on the ground, the HK roared in pain as its organ began to desolve and it muscles as well, all the was left after the glowing blue energy was done, was some dust, Freddy stood victorious.

Jason who wanted the Hell Knight to feel pain, he decided to end it, using all his strength he he was chopped off from the body, the body and head vanished into nothing, Freddy walked next to Jason, Malcolm Betruger appeared out of no where and was smiling.

"Well Done, now its time for me to send you back to your homes" Betruger said, he began to chant, fire appeared around Freddy and Jason, Freddy smiled at Jason.

"You never know when we would meet each other again, but anyway goodbye" Freddy said as he vanished in the fire, Jason vanished as well.

Betruger signed and walked away, now going back to finished his mission.

Freddy looked around his dream world, he was happy, knowing that he was stronger then before, Jason was looking around Camp Crystal lake, it was fixed, he decided to go to sleep knowing he job was done for now.

Things might seem good for Jason and Freddy, But Malcolm Betruger failed, a Marine from a place he worked before had defeated Hell's Mightiest Warrior and stopping the Hell Invasion at the UAC after killing the beast, but Betruger wasnt dead, he fused with a monster, it looked like a dragon with a large set of wings, two legs and clawed feet, a long tail and a head like a demon skull, with no eyes in the eyes, Malcolm Betruger's head was on the end of the beast's tongue, the creature was called... The Maledict.

**THE END**

* * *

Me: "Hope you enjoyed this chapter, anyway the Maledict is from Doom 3: Resurrection of evil, also HK stands for Hell Knight"

Godzilla: "Well this story has ended, see you guys next time"


End file.
